The present invention relates to a phospholipidic composition, a method for the production of such a composition as well as the use of the phospholipidic composition.
Phospholipidic compositions have been known for a long time and are used in various ways in the field of food, in food for animals, in the cosmetic field as well as in the pharmaceutical field. A problem has existed however, that such phospholipidic compositions, which depending on the concentration of phospholipides and the respective application, are liquid, semisolid, as especially gel-like, creamy, paste-like, or solid, and when exposed to air and/or when stored, very easily generate an inherent smell, especially an undesirable rancid smell.
To suppress this undesired change of odor of phospholipidic compositions, it is known, to provide the phospholipidic compositions with a stabilizer, wherein such stabilizers are built-up on the basis of vitamin C, vitamin E and/or their derivatives. Furthermore, for example according to DE 41 41 842 A1, phospholipidic compositions can also be protected against an undesired oxidation by using N-acyl-phosphatidylethanolamine.
Furthermore DE 40 21 082 A1 suggests that urea, monosaccharides or mixtures of urea with monosaccharides are suitable for use in the stabilization of phospholipidic compositions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a phospholipidic composition of the above mentioned type, which does not experience any significant change in odor when stored for a longer period of time, even when exposed to air.